In a known method, for example, water droplets are dispersed through the stable by means of air ventilation for the purpose of cooling the animals.
This method has the disadvantage of water being distributed throughout the stable, so that an excess of water is required. A further disadvantage of the known method is that air flow means is the only method used for transporting the water droplets.